the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Princess Daisy is the tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland, She has a fondness for flowers which is shown in some of the games. She is portrayed as the love interest of Luigi , and is best friends with Princess Peach .She is less popular then Peach though. Physical Description Her early design looked more similar to Peach, except with orangey-brown, titian hair instead of blonde hair, a yellow evening gown with short puffy sleeves, white frills, orange high heels, a daisy-shaped brooch, crown and earrings, and wrist-length white evening gloves. In 2000's Mario Tennis, she appeared in game artwork with long hair like Peach, and retained her flower brooch and earrings. This design endured until 2002's Mario Party 4, in which she was given her current design which distinguished Daisy further from Peach by depicting her with more unique physical traits, such as a bob cut hairstyle. In her first appearance, Daisy was described as a tomboy. her color scheme normally being yellow and orange. Personality Princess Daisy has a type of tomboyish/feisty attitude, as she doesn't get captured by Bowser, that may tell us she can fight back for herself. As seen in most games, it's shown that she's also quite sassy, boisterous, and spunky. Her emblem is a Daisy flower, she is supposedly the love interest for Luigi which has been hinted many types in games. She has a fondness for the color orange and white, as she wears it a lot. Episodes *The beginMention *The night of the living bowserMajor Gallery TBA. Triva *Daisy is the first major Mario character not created by Shigeru Miyamoto, and the only major female character in the Mario series not created by him. *While playing as Luigi, Daisy is neglected from every Super Mario Bros. games such as Super Mario Bros 1, 2, 3, and world, New Super Mario Bros. 1 and 2, Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 1 or 2,Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Bros. U, and New Super Luigi U, but a San-ei plush with the New Super Mario Bros. U tag. Theis means that she is never kidnapped by Bowser. *As playable, Daisy was neglected from Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario 3D World. *It has been known that Daisy has a tomboyish personality. This is shown by Daisy and Yoshi's tagteam name in Mario Party 8 being Tomboy Trouble. This is also shown by the fact that she almost only appears in sports games, with few appearances outside of them. *In Mario is Missing!, there is a woman that provides the help information who has a strong resemblance to Princess Daisy in terms of appearance. However, it is not confirmed as to whether this character is actually Daisy or not. *Daisy made a cameo along with Rosalina in the 2012 Disney film Wreck-It Ralph at Game Central Station chatting with each other as Felix and Calhoun set out to find Ralph in Sugar Rush. *Daisy was played by Samantha Matthis in the live-action movie Super Mario Bros., only she was a blonde and the princess of an alternate dimension called Dinohatten. *She was also in a series of comic books just titled "Gameboy Comics" which featured Tatanga escaping the Gameboy world and trying to take over the real world. In that Daisy was captive of Tatanga but didn't exactly show restraint. Instead of complaining of being a prisoner she instead spent most of the issues just trying to politely talk Tatanga out of his conquest, since he was in love with her she thought she could persuade him. *Daisy in the only Mario Kart: Double Dash!! newcomer not to be cut in any future Mario Kart game. Only she and Waluigi appeared in Mario Kart DS, while Waluigi was absent in Mario Kart 7, (though he was supposed to be in the game as a playable character). *Along with Waluigi, Daisy appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Advance. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Supporting Characters